


One Last Goodbye

by Evil_Squirrel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Paths (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Squirrel/pseuds/Evil_Squirrel
Summary: Historia meets somebody special to her in the Paths world.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	One Last Goodbye

“The Titans of the walls will trample and rumble all the lands beyond this island. Until the lives there are eliminated from this world.” These were Eren’s last words. If people weren’t already panicking when they appeared in this strange place, they were now.

If she weren’t summoned there to hear Eren announcing his plans, Historia would say this was a nice place. An odd one, but nice. There was something fascinating about the never ending desert, illuminated by the lights from the sky. If things went differently, this could be a place of joy and celebration. If…

“I can’t believe this.”

“I told him not-” That voice was familiar. In fact, it was a voice she desired to hear for years. Ymir’s voice. Before she could react, Ymir squeezed her hand. She felt distantly her heart pounding faster in her physical body.

“Historia! Are you alright? Are you in a safe place? The rumbling started…”

“I know.” They watched quietly as the last Eldians disappeared and started walking, hand in hand.

“What are those?” Ymir pointed at the branches of light, looking eerily like cracks in the sky.

“Paths, I guess. We’re all connected by them.”

“Looks like some philosophical bullshit.” While Ymir looked a bit differently – probably due to her uncharacteristically tired expression and the white robe – than she remembered her, she still had the same spirit. They stopped under a particularly big branch and stared at each other, Ymir’s face full of admiration. “You grew up so much. Not physically, but mentally. I can see it.”

“You think so?” If Historia were to describe herself, she would probably say she became more depressed.

“Of course. I’m glad you aren’t stuck thinking about me.” She pointed her chin at Historia’s belly. “I’m sure you’re going to be a good mother.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Why?”

“I need to have a kid so they can then inherit my power. After I give birth, I have to consume Zeke…” As she talked, she was reminded again that she was unable to break the cycle.

Ymir visibly paled. “I never imagined you would have to go through this. Historia, I’m so sorry… I thought that you would be safe here.”

“I never got over your death, you know.” Historia wasn’t sure why she confessed it, but it seemed like a good time to do so.

“Did you get my letter?”

“Your letter? Of course I did. I still have it stored, you know. I knew there would be no coded message, yet sometimes I tried to look if there wasn’t something more. Other times, I sneaked out at night and visited the beach because I hoped that you would swim back in your Titan form or steal a boat or something like that. I was dealing with your loss and becoming a queen and the discovery of the outside world and it was so much, you have no idea.” Somehow, it burst out of her and there was no way of stopping it. None of it was Ymir’s fault and she didn’t even accuse her of it, but she needed to get this off her chest.

“Trust me, If I could I would stay,” Ymir said after a while.

“It doesn’t matter now. We can stay together here, can’t we?” Historia looked around.

“I know nothing of this place. I don’t even know how I got here. All I know is that I saw a little girl and light. If we let go of each other, you will return to the physical world and we won’t see each other again.”

“If I can be here with you, why return?” In that moment Historia could say Ymir was over eighty years old. “Please. Be here for me.”

“Historia, I can’t be here for you. I’m dead.” For some reason, it took until now for Historia to start crying. Ymir’s words felt like a punch in the face because she knew they were true. She felt Ymir putting her other arm around her and could hear her whisper something, but she couldn’t and didn’t want to make sense of it at the moment. Ymir seemed to know that and stopped talking until Historia paid attention again.

“Historia, I want you to know that I love you. That won’t change. But I don’t want you to be unhappy because of me. I know this hurts, but you have to move on.”

Historia looked up to her, tears still streaming on her cheeks. “Did you move on though? If so, why did you catch me?”

“You caught me here,” Ymir chuckled. “I don’t know. I thought I could do it, but when I saw you… I guess you feel the same.”

“Pretty much.” Historia stopped crying. “You know what? If everything’s ending anyway, we might as well get some closure before we separate. What did you always wanted to do?”

“Marry you, but…” Ymir stared at Historia. “Here? Just the two of us?”

“I would like us to go right to the tree, so all the subjects of Ymir can be witnesses of our everlasting love.” Historia smiled. “Sorry, that sounded cornier than I imagined it.”

“Fine then.” Ymir kneeled without letting go of Historia’s hand, smirking. “Will you marry me, my queen?”

“I cannot refuse such a proposal.” Historia helped Ymir to get up and both of them started walking towards the tree of light, hand in hand, smiling. Some of the branches were flickering.

The trunk of the light tree was more blinding than anything else Historia ever saw. One would expect something so shiny to produce heat, but the world of Paths seemed to be anything but warm.

“Ymir, do you marry me?” Historia asked, turning to her.

“Yes. And do you marry me, Historia?”

“Yes, I do. Too bad we’ve got no rings or something.”

Ymir chuckled and kissed Historia’s ring finger. “I think that will do.”

Historia mimicked Ymir’s gesture. “I proclaim us wives.” She was sure she could see a little girl for a moment, but when she looked better, nobody except them was there. They kissed and for a while, nothing could separate them.

“Now, we should name your child.” Ymir hunched, as if she wanted to take a closer look at the unborn baby. “What do you think about Geographia?”

“Ymir!” Historia laughed. The flickering intensified and more branches joined. “To be fair, I thought about naming her after you.”

“I know only of one other Ymir and it seems the name doesn’t bring much luck to a person. It’s nice though.”

“We will break the curse.” Historia actually believed it. Sure, it would be difficult, but there was surely a way in which her child could have a happy life. “And now, we will have to separate, but our bond will be eternal.” She tried not to think about the corniness of what she just said. What was it with her?

“I’m glad I can say I knew you.” Ymir smiled. “I hope I won’t see you here anytime soon and that you will live your life with pride.”

“And I hope you'll be happy.” They hugged each other one last time before they let go. Historia knew this meant she would have to be conflicted with the reality of rumbling, but now she knew she could do it.


End file.
